Service secret
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Hitsugaya a un service à demander à Ishida... Un service dont il ne peut parler à personne... Post-sauvetage de Rukia, no pairing


**Disclaimer :** si je faisais le moindre profit avec tout ça, ça m'étonnerait grandement !

**Total :** 937 mots

**Personnages :** Uryuu Ishida & Toshirô Hitsugaya

**Setting :** post-sauvetage de Rukia

**Warning :** bêtise, OOC, mignonnerie

**Petit mot de l'auteuse :** du temps de notre (re)découverte de Bleach, c'était une idée qui nous avait traversé l'esprit, et qui aurait bien rendu en texte. Alors je l'ai fait. Moua ha ha ha etc...

* * *

- Quincy. J'ai une requête à vous soumettre.

Ishida avait eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Un Shinigami ? Demander quelque chose à un Quincy ? D'accord, ils étaient considérés comme des héros, maintenant, ils avaient sauvé Soul Society, ou du moins ils les avaient aidés. Enfin, au moins Ichigo. Lui, il n'avait fait qu'éliminer un ou deux de ces idiots, et un capitaine fou qui avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais bon, il n'allait pas discuter, autant en profiter. Mais de là à s'attendre à ce qu'un Shinigami lui demande quelque chose... Et pas n'importe quel Shinigami. Un capitaine. Et pas non plus n'importe quel capitaine. Celui qui ressemblait à un enfant, avec ses cheveux argent, son air renfrogné en permanence et le froid qui l'entourait. Il avait eu l'air embarassé, comme s'il avait peur d'être vu en sa compagnie. Ou peut-être... de ce qu'il allait demander ? Ishida était curieux, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le capitaine Reine-des-glaces montrait, ça alors, une émotion ! Et donc, il l'avait suivi.

Chibi-capitaine (Ishida se permit un léger remonté de coin de lèvres qui pouvait passer pour un sourire en pensant à ce surnom) l'avait conduit dans son bureau et avait fermé la porte à clé, "pour éviter que Matsumoto ne vienne une fois de plus fourrer son nez dans ses affaires". Ishida commençait à être vraiment intrigué, et peut-être un petit peu inquiet, aussi. Et si jamais Chibi-taishô voulait abuser de sa fragile personne ? Non, quand même, Ishida, reprends-toi, il préférerait encore fauter avec Kenpachi que de se laisser attirer par un Quincy.

Il avait donc attendu. Hitsugaya allait bien finir par lui dire ce qu'il voulait, et ce n'était certainement pas se rouler dans le foin avec un Quincy. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de foin aux alentours... Tais-toi, cerveau d'Ishida, tais-toi. Il avait réussi à garder une contenance admirable. Chibi-capitaine lui avait proposé une tasse de thé, et il avait accepté. C'était visible qu'il tentait de repousser autant que possible de dire ce qu'il lui voulait, et Ishida voulait voir combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir. Pas bien longtemps. Après encore quelques détours, le capitaine avait fini par lui dire ce qu'il voulait. En rougissant. Hitsugaya. Rougir. Il faudrait absolument qu'il s'en rappelle. Il avait promis, bien sûr, de n'en parler à personne, de garder tout ça pour lui, et surtout de ne rien, rien, rien dire à Ichigo, ou à Matsumoto. Ca tombait bien, Ishida n'était pas le genre à trahir ce genre de choses.

Et maintenant, il était assis sur la banquette près du bureau, concentré sur son oeuvre. Hitsugaya n'avait pas cessé de le fixer, suivant des yeux le ballet de l'aiguille qui filait à une vitesse folle, comme hypnotisé. S'il n'avait pas été aussi pris par ce qu'il faisait, Ishida aurait trouvé ça presque... mignon. Presque, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il garde ses distances et son attitude de Quincy. Mais de le voir aussi fasciné par ses gestes, et ce qu'il faisait... C'était du bon travail, à n'en pas douter. Même pour un maître de l'aiguille comme lui, ce n'était pas si facile, mais il s'en sortait à merveille. Le capitaine n'avait eu qu'à lui donner ses directives, tous les détails, et il s'était lancé. Encore quelques points, et il aurait fini. Quel dommage, simplement, qu'il ne puisse pas le montrer. C'était vraiment du bon ouvrage. Il bloqua le fil, le coupa, et envoya son chef-d'oeuvre à Hitsugaya, qui l'attrapa au vol, puis le souleva pour l'admirer. Pour ensuite, geste inhabituel pour lui, le serrer brièvement contre lui. Avec un sourire. Un vrai sourire. L'état de grâce ne dura que quelques petites secondes, et le capitaine fixa presque immédiatement sur Ishida un regard froid comme la glace. Il grogna :

- Un seul mot à qui que ce soit, un seul, et je vous ferai regretter le jour où vous êtes venu au monde, Quincy.

Ishida l'assura encore une fois de son silence. Pas même un murmure à Matsumoto, promis, juré, quoi qu'elle lui dise. Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce, laissant le capitaine seul. N'empêche... S'il n'avait pas été aussi honorable (et s'il avait eu quelqu'un à qui le dire sans qu'Hitsugaya soit au courant), il aurait pu se tailler un franc succès en racontant ce qui s'était passé. Et que quelque part, Chibi-taishô gardait une part un peu plus enfantine. Enfin, qui aurait pu se douter que le capitaine lui demanderait de coudre une peluche à l'effigie du dragon Hyorinmaru ? Et bien sûr, lui faire jurer le secret. C'est vrai que les autres capitaines auraient pu se servir de l'information, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et se faire respecter par les autres à un si jeune âge était assez difficile pour ne pas leur donner un moyen de plus de le rabaisser. Mais pour que son désir d'avoir une peluche de son sabre soit si fort, qu'il demande l'aide d'un Quincy... Enfin, ç'avait été plutôt amusant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Renji s'il voulait une peluche de son roi babouin... Sans parler de chibi-Hyorinmaru. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir ses jours dans un bloc de glace. Mais enfin, de voir cet éclair de joie pure sur le visage du capitaine, ça avait suffi à le récompenser de son travail. Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui en ferait un autre. Juste pour revoir ce sourire illuminer le visage du capitaine, et chasser pour un moment les soucis trop prenants, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui. Ca vaudrait le coup, pour faire sourire Hitsugaya une fois de plus.

* * *

Bon sang, il y a de l'OOC ! Et j'en ai rien à faire, nananana !

CUTENESS ÜBER ALLES !

Review ? :3


End file.
